


Everything I Need I Get From You

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy decides to get a tattoo.





	Everything I Need I Get From You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, this is not a new chapter of Unsolicited or WDIS, shame on me. 
> 
> But pretty much what happened was that my seasonal depression came out to kick my ass, and so basically all I've done for the last month is lie on the couch and watch random youtube videos. Which ngl, is how this fic came to life, because I was watching this Swedish youtuber's vlog, and she did get her boyfriend's name tattooed in white ink, and I thought the vlog was adorable, and decide to fic it. 
> 
> So I guess this is my disclaimer, sorry I stole your actual life events and made it into a fic Swedish youtube lady, please do not sue me. And yes, the title is stolen from a One Direction song, please don't let them sue me either.

Timmy had been thinking about this for a while, literally _years_ , but the timing had never been quite right. Until now. Not to mention, the last time he’d booked a session, Armie had broken up with him just hours before, and instead of tattooing Armie’s initial on the inside of his wrist like he’d planned, he went and got a stupid infinity symbol instead. After all, he’d already paid the deposit, and he didn’t feel like telling the tattoo artist he’d just gotten dumped, so he pretended like the infinity symbol had been his plan all along.

Luckily he’d gotten it done in white ink, so it didn’t stare him straight in the face every day and remind him of their break up, because even though it had been years since it happened, and they’d been back together and more happy than ever for a good few years, it still hurt like a motherfucker whenever he thought about it.

It had taken them a long time to work things out when they’d decided to give it another go, because even though Timmy had missed Armie every day when they’d been broken up, letting him back into his life and trusting him with his heart again, after he had broken him into a million pieces, was a lot easier said than done. He’d kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, and for Armie to change his mind and dump him again.

Armie had been extremely understanding though, and respected all of Timmy’s new boundaries, he never once complained when Timmy had needed to take a step back, like all the times he’d told Armie to please go back home to his apartment even though the plan had been for him to spend the night.

So while it had taken quite a bit of time for Timmy to feel properly secure in their relationship again, they’d been happier than ever before for the last couple of years. Armie had even proposed to him again — several times, actually — but Timmy had finally said yes, instead of not yet. They’d moved back in together, adopted a dog and slowly but surely started to plan their wedding.

It really was time. Besides, Armie had already gotten Timmy’s initials tattooed on the inside of his ankle, and Timmy really wanted Armie to feel the same kind of happiness that Timmy does whenever he sees it. So even though he had promised himself, after the infinity symbol fiasco, to never ever get tattooed again. Here he was, sitting in the tattoo studio, waiting for the tattoo artist to finish the stencil.

He’d decided to go for white ink again, not because he’s worried he’s going to regret this, but, despite the entire experience of getting the last tattoo being quite traumatic and upsetting, he actually quite liked the result. Besides, he was one of the palest motherfuckers on planet earth, so a white ink tattoo definitely fit him better.

“You ready, man?” Scott – the tattoo artist – asks as he comes out from the backroom with a couple of different stencils, because as much as he’d planned for this tattoo, he hadn’t actually given the choice of font any thought. Luckily his artist was more prepared than him, and had about five different fonts to show him when he showed up. They’d narrowed it down to two, and they’re going to apply them both so that Timmy can get a better idea of how it would actually look _on_.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I think.” Timmy smiled. He really wasn’t worried about the actual tattoo, it was just... He’d never been a fan of needles, and what was a tattoo really, but getting stabbed repeatedly, with a needle. So no, that part he really wasn’t looking forward to. And, he couldn’t actually remember if the last one had hurt or not, since he was in too much emotional pain to remember much of anything else.

“Yeah, I feel you, you probably wouldn’t think so, looking at me, but, I actually hate getting tattooed myself.” Timmy raises an eyebrow at that, because in true tattoo artist style, Scott’s basically rocking a full bodysuit. “I know, dude, I know. But it’s addicting as fuck isn’t it? Painful, yes, but only for a little bit, and then it’s like… _That wasn’t so bad,_ and you plan another one. And then one day you wake up looking like me.” Scott said with a laugh, and Timmy couldn’t help but join him.

“No offense, man. But, I really fucking hope not. I would _not_ be able to rock that even half as well as you.”

“You know what, you’re probably right.”

Timmy just shook his head with a laugh, and started rolling up his sleeve. He’d decided to get the tattoo done on the side of his wrist, on the left arm, even though he was right handed and most of the time it would probably be covered by his watch. But, he didn’t want it on the same wrist as the infinity symbol, besides, he could always move his watch over to his right wrist.

“You want to try them one by one, or should we just smack them both on at the same time so you can judge them against one another?”

“Uhm… Probably both at the same time, I think, yeah.” It would definitely save him the whole back and forth, having them both on his arm at the same time. Would also ensure that he wouldn’t immediately forget what the first one looked like when the second one came on.

He watches as Scott places the two stencils onto his arm, before removing them, leaving him with two different versions of Armie’s name on his wrist. One is a slightly more cursive type of font, while the other is more typewriter-ish, and even though he’d been leaning more towards the typewriter one on paper, the cursive one looks much better on his skin, like it flows much better with his wrist than the other one, which suddenly feels way too static, despite the fact that, you know, none of them actually _move_.

“I… I really like this one.” Timmy says pointing to the cursive font, he feels a bit choked up and he definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“Sick choice, man, that was my favorite too, for sure.” Scott smiled, giving his shoulder a light squeeze as he wipes the traces of the stencils off Timmy’s wrist. “I’ll go fix up the proper stencil then, you just sit down and chill and I’ll be right back.”

Timmy sends him a grateful smile and goes to sit down in the chair, it’s not the biggest studio in the city, so the other customers and artists are all close enough that he can just about make out the designs of their tattoos. At least the big one, some dude is getting what looks like an eagle, a snake and a dragon fighting each other as a massive back piece, why anyone would want that, he has no idea, but he can’t deny that it is looking pretty badass, but fucking hell it must take _ages_ to finish.

If he ever were to get another one, he’d probably lean more towards what the lady on his left is getting, he can’t see what it is, because it is pretty small, but he likes the location she’s gone for, inside of her forearm, just underneath the inside of her elbow. He could definitely see himself getting something done there at some point. Unless this one hurts so fucking badly that it puts him off tattoos for the rest of forever.

Scott returns with the stencil and sits down on his stool, reaching for the razor and starts to shave Timmy’s arm. “Last chance to back out.” He grins, and Timmy quickly shakes his head.

“Not going to.”

“Good, good.” Scott applies the stencil, and sets up the ink that he needs, he then quickly tests his machine, and the buzzing immediately sends shivers down Timmy’s spine and he can’t help but shudder. But the buzzing stops as soon as it started. “I’ll do one line, and then stop, okay? Just so you can feel what it’s like. And remember, you can tell me to stop at anytime, and we’ll take a break. If you feel nauseous or anything, don’t try to fight through it, just tell me, okay? I’d rather take fifty breaks than have you pass out on me.”

Timmy sends him another grateful smile and nods. “I’ll let you know, definitely.”

Scott puts the tattoo machine closer to Timmy’s wrist, and turns it back on. The buzzing doesn’t affect him at all this time, which is good, because despite the impressive looking portfolio Scott’s got, he doubts even he would be able to get a nice straight line done when the person he’s tattooing is squirming all over the place.

“Alright, here we go!” Scott says and brings the tattoo machine down, and while he can definitely feel that _something_ is happening, it’s definitely not the type of pain he’d been expecting. “You good?”

“Yeah, man. I think, yeah, I think this is gonna be fine.” Timmy nods, and he literally feels himself sink into the chair as he relaxes, apparently he’d been more tense than he thought.

It’s definitely not painless, by any means, but at the same time, it doesn’t actually hurt? It’s more uncomfortable than anything else, but he can definitely see why some people would get addicted to this feeling. And he remembers Ansel telling him that he’d gotten a boner once when he’d gotten tattooed, he really didn’t understand that at all at the time, but now? Yeah, he could definitely see that happening if he’d been getting a bigger piece.

All in all, his tattoo is really quite small, so it barely takes fifteen minutes to complete, which takes him a little by surprise, he doesn’t know why he’d expected it to take like a whole hour, because it is tiny. Scott gently wipes the tattoo clean of blood, and carefully rubs some ointment on it.

“That’s it, we’re done! You can take a look now, if you want, before I wrap it up.”

Timmy brings his wrist up to his face, and he couldn’t have stopped the smile that breaks out on his face even if he wanted to. It looks absolutely perfect, it’s literally everything he ever wanted. “You… _Thank_ you, it’s… Literally perfect, honestly, I don’t know how I can properly thank you for this.” He can feel himself tearing up, but he really doesn’t give a shit, this is a big moment for him, he’s honestly more surprised he didn’t start crying during the actual tattoo process itself.

Scott gives him a quick hug, careful not to brush against his wrist. “Aw, you’re welcome, bro. I’m just really happy that you’re happy, that’s all that matters, you know?”

After Scott has wrapped up his tattoo, given him the aftercare instructions, and talked him into getting a proper and quite expensive tattoo ointment, Timmy is ready to go home. After he’s paid for everything, of course. He’s really excited to show Armie the result, but since Armie doesn’t finish work until 5, he still has a few hours to himself. Though he’ll probably spend a good chunk of that time taking the dog for a long walk, since the weather is actually nice for a change.

The closer the time gets to Armie’s shift ending, the more jittery Timmy starts feeling. He still hasn’t decided how to tell him about the tattoo, he hadn’t included him in the planning process at all, because he wanted it to be a surprise, and now he just had no idea how to bring it up. When Armie had gotten Timmy’s initials tattooed, Timmy had known from day one, and gone with him to the studio, so there hadn’t been a reveal for that that he could’ve copied.

He also can’t deny that he’s a little worried that Armie isn’t going to like it. He’s pretty sure that he’s going to love it, but, however minuscule it might be, there is always the chance of this blowing up in his face. So if, against all odds, this doesn’t go the way he’s hoping, at least he chose white ink, and again, his watch can work as a quick cover up if needed. He really does love it though, and he’s pretty sure Armie is going to love it as well, but even if he doesn’t, Timmy can’t really see himself ever regretting this.

When Armie finally gets home, Timmy still hasn’t figured out how to bring it up, so all through making dinner, and eating, he doesn’t say anything about it at all. It’s not until later, when Armie’s in the kitchen making popcorn, that he rolls his sleeve up. He can see Armie eyeing his wrist when he gets back from the kitchen, and Timmy sends him a small smile as he lifts his arm for Armie to take a closer look. It doesn’t look all that great at the moment, but Scott had told him to keep the wrapping on for 24 hours, so even though there is a little bit of blood trapped there, he’s done as he was told, and left it on.

“What have you done?” Armie asks, worry creasing his brow. “Did you cut yourself?”

“No, look closer.”

“What do you mean? Is it a trick? Are you like, are you pranking me?” Armie runs his thumb carefully over the wrapping, and Timmy can’t help but suck in a pained breath, because it is really sore, and despite how gentle Armie is being, it does hurt quite a bit.

“Did that hurt? I’m sorry, babe. But, what is it? Did you burn yourself or?”

“It’s a tattoo, look.” Timmy smiles widely, bringing his arm up next to his face so that Armie can see it properly.

“What?! You got tattooed?” Armie grabs his arm to get a better look, but then he squints up at Timmy. “No, you didn’t. You hate tattoos.”

“I did! Look, it’s white ink. See? It says… Armie.” Timmy bites his bottom lip to stop his smile from taking over his face, and he watches as Armie’s eyebrows climb practically to the top of his forehead.

“No… You didn’t? Babe? You… You got my name tattooed on you?”

“Yeah, d’you like it?”

“Like it? Babe, I…” Armie’s voice cracks, and instead of saying anything else, he leans in and gives Timmy a soft kiss. “I love you.” He whispers against Timmy’s lips, and Timmy can’t stop himself from smiling.

“I love you, too.”

They kiss again, until Armie pulls back to take a closer look at Timmy’s tattoo, now that he knows what it is. The reverent look on his face as he’s studying every inch of the tattoo is enough to bring tears to Timmy’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you did that. I can’t believe you _wanted_ to do that. You _hate_ tattoos.”

“Yeah, but I love you, and you’re worth it.”

Armie tears up at that, and Timmy brings his hand up to cup his cheek, he smiles softly when Armie turns his head and kisses the inside of Timmy’s palm. “Thank you so much, babe.” Armie whispers, reaching for Timmy’s other hand, entwining their fingers together. “I absolutely love it, and I love you, more and more every day.”

They spend the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch as they watch Netflix, Armie occasionally letting his fingers lightly trace over the wrapping of Timmy’s tattoo, almost as if he’s reassuring himself that it’s actually there. And despite the fact that every time he does it, Timmy has to fight the urge to flinch, he can’t stop himself from smiling.

Getting that tattoo done was definitely the best choice he ever made.

Second only to accepting Armie’s proposal. Both times.

**Author's Note:**

> Did we like it? Please let me know your thoughts! And I promise, new chapters of Unsolicited and WDIS are coming very very soon ❤️
> 
> Obviously I'm not a tattoo artist, though I do have several tattoos, so I might have fucked up some with the actual tattoo process, but eh, call it a creative choice ;D The backpiece the dude is getting is an actual popular tattoo design though, called a battle royale, and it can look something like [this.](https://tattooartfromtheheart.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/288f3baa8ac1498ec74a6b381542c7bc-217x300.jpg) ~The more you know. 
> 
> Also, if you're curious, the font I had in mind for Timmy's tattoo was something like [this](https://www.dafont.com/madelina.font). And when spelling Armie's name it'd look something like [this](https://i.imgur.com/HLOwHzZ.png)


End file.
